Firing Squad
Firing Squad is the sixth episode of Crash Zoom. It was released on May 18, 2018. Synopsis Fired once again, Ben and Lucy must find a new job. That is, if Ben's film-making antics don't get in the way. Plot Ben tries to make a cat food advert, but gets fired, due to it being an action movie featuring nothing about cat food. Returning to Lucy, she scolds him for making every job into an action film, and offers him a job with her in retail. Ben's reckless behavior starts immediately as he blinds and turns a young man racist. Too bad he was already blind. Lucy stuffs Ben into the security room, as Ben pits the whole store against each-other in a death match for discount soup. Before getting fired, Ben has both of them quit. Returning to their rugged apartment, the two decide to look for a new job. Job hunting doesn't go quite well, with every job being sabotaged by Ben and his reckless film-making. One last job offer remains, help at a Science Laboratory. Before entering, Lucy warns Ben to not screw up this next job. The scientist introduces himself as Bill Tedderson. After a small tour, he appoints them to the lavatory. Quickly becoming bored, Ben reverts back to film-making. Lucy, furious, throws Ben's camera out into the hallway, where it lands into a vat of ooze and transforming into a giant monster. Lucy calls Ben a trouble-maker who doesn't care about anyone but himself and his worthless movies. Upset, Ben walks out. Regretting her harsh words, she runs after him to apologize. Wherein she finds the camera monster. Ben stands out on the balcony with Bill, where he tells him that he reminds him of himself. Young and blinded by ambition to the point where all his friends had left him. Leaving him with the advice to "cerise these moments, it may not last forever". Ben walks back inside to apologize to Lucy, before being interrupted and ordered by her to defeat the monster. Ben jumps into action with a mop and defeats the beast. The camera turns itself into a giant green ooze monster, where it is promptly captured and contained by Bill. Bill then fires the both of them for destroying his lab. Back at the apartment, Ben announces his retirement from film-making. Saying he cerise's Lucy's friendship and company over his ambition. Inspiration strikes, and Lucy gets the idea for the two to make a film company. In a post credits scene, the ooze monster is stolen by Kate and contained in a skull staff. Bill is about to shoot her, but puts the pencil-gun down in sadness. Gallery Main Article: Gallery:Firing Squad Trivia * This is the first episode to be released after a near two-year hiatus, with the last episode being uploaded in 2016. * This is a remake of the scrapped episode "Fired". * Kate plays on an orange and purple version of the Nintendo Switch. * The line, "Why the eye thing?" is a reference to the same line an episode of Eddsworld- another web-toon both Tom and Eddie have previously worked on. * At 2:10 Lucy's badge has the name Elliot crossed out and Lucy written over. This is in reference to the character Lucy was originally based on called Elliot * The music heard in Ben's cat-food ad is the same as it is in the scrapped pilot, Fired ** The boss even uses the same voice clip. Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:Season 1 Episodes